


What Makes a Man

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Doyle
Genre: Crossdressing, Double Drabble, M/M, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has always known Holmes is a remarkable man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Makes a Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/gifts).



Irene Adler is a woman who wears men's clothes. Whether she wears them for convenience or simply because she enjoys it, John cannot say. Whatever the reason, she is as striking in trousers and a waistcoat as she is in a dress, but even when she has her hair tucked up under a cap and her bosom flattened, there is still something feminine about her.

Sherlock Holmes is a man who wears women's clothes. He wears them for practical reasons, and John admits such disguises have been immensely helpful in solving more than a few cases. In a dress and a wig, Holmes can handily fool his marks, but though John has been taken in by other disguises, there is always something off about Holmes in a dress, an awkwardness only John can detect.

John Watson is a man who loves other men. He loves the hard planes of a man's chest, the rough scrape of stubble along his jaw, a thick prick to fill his mouth and arse. Sherlock Holmes lacks all of these, but John has always known Holmes is a remarkable man, and he finds to his surprise that he does not miss these things at all.


End file.
